


Into Your Arms

by judas_river



Category: Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick visits Blixa while their wives are elsewhere, and they share a companionable evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff! I know it's silly, but I really liked the idea, and it was a ton of fun to write.
> 
> Originally written on November 2, 2010. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

Nick knocks on the door, and a moment later, Blixa opens it. Nick steps inside without a word, and kisses Blixa once the door closes behind them. They embrace for a long moment, and when they pull apart, Blixa crooks his mouth and asks, "Miss me?" Nick smiles back and says, "Always, Blixa." They step into the living area, and Blixa offers Nick something to drink. Nick says tea, and Blixa moves into the kitchen to prepare a cup. Nick follows him and leans against the counter.

"I'm trying to quit coffee," he says after a moment. Blixa looks up from the cup of hot water he's pouring and asks, "How's that working for you?" Nick grimaces, and says, "Horribly." Blixa hides a smile as he finishes, and hands the cup over.

They settle into the living room, and Blixa asks, "So how's the family?" Nick says, "Oh, they're doing fine. The twins are growing so fast! And yours, how's Erin doing?" Blixa nods and says, "She's well... Busy traveling again. Anna's in a new school; I think she likes this one better." They sit and talk companionably for awhile, catching up on each other's lives.

After awhile, Blixa glances up at the clock, and says, "Shall we retire? Although I doubt either of us will get much in the way of sleep." Nick stands and stretches, his shirt pulling free of his waistband as he does so, and exposing the barest glimpse of skin. "What makes you say that?" he says with a smirk. Blixa just snorts and heads back to the bedroom. Nick follows silently at his heels, his pulse already picking up. No matter how many countless times they do this, it never seems to lose that sense of newness, excitement.

 

Blixa steps into the bedroom, and starts to undress. "Wait," Nick says. He reaches toward Blixa, slipping his shirt up over his head. Their lips meet as the shirt gets cast off to the side. Blixa moans appreciatively as Nick's hands find the front of his pants and work to undo them. His own are already working the shirt the rest of the way out of Nick's waistband.

Nick finally get's Blixa's pants open, and the brush of his hand against Blixa's hardening cock draws a soft gasp. They separate for a moment as Blixa's kicks off his pants, and Nick takes the opportunity to shrug his own clothes off.

Clad only in their underwear, they fall together on the bed, Nick pushing Blixa down. They kiss again, hungry now for the feel of each other's skin, each other's bodies. Their hands are roaming over each other, mapping once again what’s already been memorized long ago.

 

Blixa cups Nick's cock with his hand, grinning to find him already hard. "Feeling shy, Nicholas?" he says, noting that Nick's still wearing his underwear. Nick laughs, and wiggles out of them quickly. "Not anymore," he says with a grin. He tugs off Blixa's too, and straddles him again.

The first touch of Nick's cock on Blixa's make Nick gasp, and he leans forward to bite at Blixa's lips, his eyes darkening. His teeth draw little whimpers from Blixa as he moves down to nip under Blixa's jaw. Blixa tilts his head back, and Nick accepts the invitation, greedily licking and biting his way down to Blixa's collarbone.

Blixa's now painfully hard, and he can't keep from thrusting against Nick's body any longer. The sight of Blixa under him, abandoned to passion, cracks Nick's self-control, and he answers Blixa's movements with his own. He growls low in his throat and tangles one hand in Blixa's hair. Blixa's always loved having his hair pulled, and Nick knows it.

Nick kisses him again, hard enough to bruise, swallowing the small, desperate noises Blixa's making. Blixa's nearly in a a frenzy now, and when Nick bites down hard on his lower lip, it's too much. Blixa screams, and spills his heat between them.

 

Nick ignores his own throbbing cock for the moment, rocking Blixa through the aftershock. Then he steps back, off the bed, and says, "I want to fuck you." His voice is husky, and Blixa can tell how hard he's fighting not to take Blixa right then and there. Blixa scrambles up, reaching for the nightstand. He passes a bottle of lube back to Nick, and waits on his hands and knees.

Nick slicks himself up, and inserts a finger into Blixa. Blixa groans, quickly relaxing into the touch. Another finger, and then Nick's hand is replaced by his cock, pushing eagerly into Blixa. He chocks back a moan, and then Nick is inside him.

Nick rocks gently into Blixa, giving him a moment to get reaccustomed to him. When Blixa hisses a yes, Nick knows he's ready. He leans forward, licking a line up Blixa's spine. Blixa shudders under the touch. Nick bites down on the muscles of his back, and a small cry escapes Blixa. Nick grins darkly and grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back.

He growls something filthy in Blixa's ear, and Blixa instinctively responds in kind, albeit in his native tongue. Nick let's go of Blixa's hair and rears back. Grabbing Blixa's hips, he loses himself to that most basic of desires. Pounding into Blixa relentlessly, Nick's world narrows. All he's aware of are the sounds Blixa's making, and the feel of his ass so tight around his cock. His grip on Blixa's hips tighten, leaving finger-shaped bruises. When he comes, it's with a harsh shout, and then he collapses onto Blixa's back. He lays there for a long moment, before rolling over and off of him.

After they both catch their breaths, Blixa smiles at Nick and kisses him without a word. He then goes in search of a washcloth, cleaning himself before coming back into the bedroom and tossing it at Nick. He crawls back into bed and snuggles up against Nick. “So about that nap…” he grins. Nick just snorts and wraps his arms around Blixa, both of them quickly falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s hours later when Blixa awakes, instinctively reaching across the bed. When his hand encounters no resistance, he blinks his eyes open and glances around, looking for Nick. Not seeing any sign of him, Blixa gets up, puts on a robe, and goes in search of him.

As soon as he steps into the living room, he sees Nick, standing out on the back porch looking at the last remnants of the sunset, a few fireflies twinkling above the well-manicured back yard. Blixa moves up behind Nick and quietly wraps his arms around the other man’s waist, resting his chin on Nick’s shoulder.

Nixa glances back at him, and gestures with the lit cigarette in his hand. “I wanted a smoke and I thought I shouldn’t in the house.” Blixa smiles at the thoughtfulness, and responds, “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” They stare out over the expansive yard, now shrouded in falling shadow tinged with the last of the fading light.

 

After a few quiet minutes, Blixa leans up a fraction of an inch to nibble on Nick’s earlobe. Nick makes a soft sound, somewhere between laughter and appreciation. “Ready again so soon?” he says with a smile. Blixa returns it, and replies, “Now that you mention it… But I was thinking more of something real to eat.”

“Mmmm, that sounds good, actually. What did you have in mind?” Blixa straightens up and stretches. “I’m cooking, of course,” he answers. Nick doesn’t suppress his groan in time, and complains, “Let me guess, you’re going to make me eat some of that vegetarian crap, aren’t you?”

Blixa feigns offense, and points out, “Have I ever made you anything you didn’t like?” Nick hesitates, but has to concede that he hasn’t. “That settles it, then.” Blixa grins, and turns back towards the door. Nick grinds out his cigarette and follows his old friend inside.

 

Blixa steps into the kitchen and starts pulling ingredients out of the fridge. Nick offers to help out of politeness, and Blixa tells him, “You can toss the salad,” knowing full well that Nick’s skills in the kitchen stop short of anything involving heat. Nick moves to rinse the lettuce, grimacing theatrically at the lack of meat Blixa’s setting out. “Oh hush you,” Blixa says, catching the look. “I treat you like a king and what do I get in return?” The words are harsh, but there’s a teasing note in his voice.

Nick retorts, “You weren’t complaining earlier.” He drops the lettuce on a towel in favor of taking a step towards Blixa and offering “Or maybe you forgot already…” Blixa throws up his hands. “We’ll never eat if you keep that up,” he says in a bemusedly exasperated voice. Nick flashes him a triumphant grin and returns to toweling off the lettuce while Blixa lights the stove.

 

The preparation and cooking don’t take long, and soon Nick is setting out plates on the table. Blixa sets out the serving dishes, and they settle in to eat. Nick is soon forced to admit that Blixa’s outdone himself, despite the vegetarian nature of the meal. Blixa gives him a smile and a look that says “Of course, what did you expect,” causing Nick to stick his tongue out at him in a good-natured way.

After they’re done, they make quick work of cleaning the table and washing the dishes, and Blixa makes them both some more tea before directing Nick to the couch in the living room. Blixa pokes around a cabinet beside the TV, turning back with a Scrabble box in his hands. Nick’s face lights up when he sees it, and he quickly clears the coffee table to make room.

Blixa sets up the board and the pieces, and the next thing he knows it’s two hours later, and Nick’s just won a hard-fought match. Nick looks very pleased with himself, and Blixa can’t help but re-arrange the pieces on the board to spell out a less-than-flattering adjective. They share a grin, and Blixa says, “It’s getting late… Shall we save your arsekicking for next time?” Nick snorts, but dumps the pieces and the board back in the box and puts them away.

 

Blixa turns on the nightlight in the hall (only there when Nick is), and shuts off all the lights save a lamp in the corner. They get ready for bed in companionable silence, and then Nick steps out back for a last smoke, despite Blixa’s assurance that he’s allowed to do it inside. Blixa crawls into bed, a soft smile on his face. They don’t have many nights like this, and he enjoys them more and more as he gets older.

Nick joins him a short while later, wiggling his way under the covers and curling up behind Blixa, wrapping an arm around his waist. He gently nuzzles the nape of Blixa’s neck and murmurs, "I love you, Blixa." It's barely loud enough to be heard, and Blixa almost misses it, but he doesn't. He’s still for a moment, then looks over his should at Nick and says softly, "I love you too, Nicholas." He can feel Nick's lips against his shoulder, grinning, before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
